Motor controllers that control the speed of an electric motor by controlling the frequency of AC power provided to the motor are highly desirable for electric motor applications. These motor controllers are particularly desirable in electric vehicle applications, wherein control over the motor speed may directly affect vehicle operation. Motor controllers typically function by converting single-phase battery power into three-phase AC power, wherein the frequency of the AC power controls the motor rotation speed. However, the large amount of power that needs to be converted to power suitable for the motor tends to heat the components of the motor controller, which may lead to component overheating and subsequent failure. Furthermore, it is desirable to minimize the size and weight of the motor controller to allow for lighter and smaller vehicles. Thus, there is a need in the electric motor field to create a motor controller with improved thermal management in a small form factor.